


Naughty Brat

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns have a movie night, Couch Sex, Dean is a brat but he's their brat, Dean is being a little shit, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Roman like always indulges Dean, Seth is determined to get through it, Smut, Things turn steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth just want to watch his damn movie. But Dean is being Dean, and Roman is indulging him as usual.





	Naughty Brat

Seth had to roll his eyes, honestly. It was Dean’s third attempt at trying to distract him. He had somehow wiggled his way into Seth’s lap. When Seth had given him a look all he got in return was an innocent reply  _‘cuddles. Me cold.’_ Seth knew he was full of shit, but he didn’t argue. After all having a lap full of a warm Dean wasn’t an unpleasant experience. Although right now he was regretting not putting his foot down when he needed to.

Dean was currently latching onto Seth’s neck, and grinding his ass down on Seth’s lap. His hand was trying to sneak into Seth’s pants when Seth grabbed it and gave Dean an annoyed look. Dean pouted at him, “You are no fun. Why would you stop me?”

Seth narrowed his eyes at Dean and gave him a sharp slap on his ass, causing Dean to buck forward in surprise as a small yelp escaped his mouth. “Because…We let you pick a movie so you wouldn’t pull this shit. Me and Rome get you off enough. Is it too much to ask to watch a movie in peace?”

Dean gave Seth an offended look, like he was hurt by Seth’s words. The little shit. Seth saw right through him. “Oh I am sorry I hate horror movies! I would rather cuddle with my boyfriends but one is too much of an asshole to console his distraught boyfriend!” 

Seth rolled his eyes in exasperation, “YOU picked this movie. And stop being a drama queen you big baby.”

“I picked it cause I wanted to be a sandwich tonight. Ro is taking too long in the kitchen and you are in no mood for cuddles.”

“That’s cause your form of cuddling means my dick cuddling your ass. And who are you kidding? You are ALWAYS sandwiched between us you spoiled brat.”  
  
“Like that’s a bad thing for you.”

“It isn’t. But this is our movie night and I have been waiting for a long ass time to catch up with this. I won’t let you join in next time if you keep this up.” Seth warms and Dean frowns a little, “You don’t actually mean that.”

“Oh I do. Watch me.” And with that Seth threw Dean back on the couch besides him, Dean looking up at him with big blue wide eyes. “You are so mean! ROMAN!” Dean shouted but quickly shut up as soon as Seth pulled him over his lap and landed a loud smack on his ass, making Dean flinch violently, “Lemme go asshole!” 

Seth tightened his grip on him as Dean squirmed all over him, “Will you behave?”

“Fuck you!”

Seth delivered another smack to Dean’s ass, “Come again?”

“ROMAN SETH IS HITTING ME!”

“ROMAN DEAN IS BEING A BRAT!”

“Behave yourself, both or else I’ll come and takes matters into my own hands. Understood?” Roman appeared in the doorway of the kitchen as he pinned Dean and Seth both with a stern look, shaking his head at his immature boyfriends.

“Just because I wanna watch this damn movie.” Seth mumbled as he let Dean go. Who wiggled out of his lap and got as far as possible on the other end of the couch. Glaring at Seth who only smirked in return. Dean poked his tongue out childishly at Seth and Seth just shook his head and went back to watching his movie sighing loudly as he realized he had missed a good portion of the film. 

“Rome, luck is on your side. Thanks to this brat I am gonna have to restart so if you wanna catch up you better hurry. Told ya to order food.” Seth yelled in Roman’s direction who had disappeared in the kitchen again. 

“I am coming! You get started!” Roman yelled back and Seth gave Dean one last look before resetting the movie. Hoping that this time Dean would stay in his seat.

* * *

 

“OH FUCK THIS SHIT MY LORD WHO THE FUCK MAKES A MOVIE LIKE THIS THIS IS FUCKING STUPID!” 

They were past the 30 minute mark and Dean was whining non-stop while he clung to Roman who sat in the middle of the couch. Roman had one hand in Dean’s hair and he was petting him soothingly. Roman would let out a chuckle every now and again at Dean’s behavior. It was obvious that unlike Seth, Roman found Dean utterly amusing. Seth resisted the urge to reach over and smack Dean as Dean bitched about a violent scene once again. But he didn’t want Dean whining more than he already was. So he opted to ignore Dean for the sake of watching this movie. After all it was a damn good film. So far no plot holes and a captivating story. Seth was definitely enjoying it now that he was able to actually watch it. 

Seth was engrossed deep into a scene when he was distracted by Dean climbing into Roman’s lap this time. Roman let him and only held him tighter.

“Seriously?” Seth gave Dean a look and Dean like the child that he was poked his tongue out at Seth as he purred when Roman started to pet him. Seth shook his head and directed his gaze back at the TV.

It didn’t even take 5 minutes before Seth’s attention was forced back on his boyfriends. Soft moans and groans hit Seth’s ears as he took in the sight of Dean and Roman making out passionately. Completely ignoring the movie. 

“Roman!” Seth HAD to protest. 

“What?” Roman broke away from Dean and looked at Seth innocently, “I am just trying to distract our baby boy here. He’s shaken. I swear.” Dean looked in Seth’s direction, eyes shinning with mischief as a sly grin appeared on his face, “You see? Take a lesson Rollins, how to not be a grumpy head all the time.”

Seth looked at Dean, “I take offense to that. Roman is just pussy whipped.”

“He doesn’t have a pussy Seth.” Roman said matter of factly.

“I have something better.” Dean quipped in, which got Roman’s attention back on him. “That you do baby boy….Beautiful delicious little fuck hole that I love to wreck.” Roman said in a deep sexy voice as he squeezed Dean’s butt making his boyfriend moan in delight.

“You guys are unbelievable. I am gonna watch my movie. Go fuck in the bedroom.”

“I am comfy here.” Dean giggled and Seth just shot him a glare.

“And I am not feeling like getting up. I think we are fine here.” Roman joined in the giggling. If Seth didn’t feel like throwing his boyfriends off of the couch, he would be lying.

* * *

 

“Oh Oh fuck…fuck…FUCK RO..Oh my…FUCK..” 

He was never watching a movie with Dean and Roman again. Seth decided as he watched his boyfriends fucking right there on the couch, totally ignoring him and the movie. Dean was facing away from him, firmly planted on Roman’s dick who was sitting against the opposite arm of the couch. Seth had a face full of Dean’s stuffed ass as Dean rode Roman’s cock like his life depended on it. 

“You like that baby boy? Taking my dick so good….Such a good boy…Enjoying the view back there Seth?” 

Roman’s question made Seth’s eyes go from Dean’s ass to Roman’s face and he felt himself heating up. Roman had a twinkle in his eye and he was grinning at Seth knowingly, “Better than any fucking movie. I swear.” Roman groaned out and Seth snorted, “I fuck him on daily basis too Roman. I know that. So much for having a fucking movie night.”

Dean who was currently laying over Roman’s chest as Roman thrusted upwards into his ass moaned out deliciously as Roman rammed his spot. “Fuck Ro…”

“You wanna let Seth join in baby? I think we ruined his movie. Its the least we could do.”  
  
“He’s a meanie. He doesn’t deserve my ass.” Dean wiggled said ass in Seth’s direction just to tease him and it prompted Seth to give him a spank, “Oh yeah? How about we see how long you can hold onto that you needy little slut?” And without a warning Seth took a hold of Dean’s waist and dragged him off of Roman’s dick, Roman and Dean both groaning at the loss of contact. 

“What the fuck Seth? I was actually enjoying that!” Roman whined as Seth maneuvered Dean on his hands and knees in the middle of the couch, “Patience Roman. I gotta have him now too. Can you blame me? Baby Boy, Suck Roman. Take that dick down your throat. I am gonna ruin your ass...Gonna fuck you right through this couch…you got me all worked up…such a needy little slut for dicks…cannot even let me watch a movie in peace…”

“Will you get over it! You have my ass in your face and you are mourning over a movie? ASSHOLE!”

Seth bit down at a spot on Dean's ass harshly to shut him up, and then went downwards so his face was against Dean's wet asshole. He went onto lick the sweet delicious pink pucker and moaned at the taste. Dean let out a whorish moan as he bucked his ass back into Seth's face, seeking more of his wet tongue. Soon he had a mouthful of Roman's dick who was lost in his own pleasure.

“Fuck…So pretty…Even if you are an annoying little shit, its worth seeing you being such a good little cockslut for us..” Seth continued to taste Dean’s insides as he got his own dick out and started stroking himself. Dean was reaching under himself with one hand and was palming his dick. He was getting desperate, Seth could tell. Roman was panting. Dean’s mouth was heavenly and he was experiencing Dean’s sloppy blowjob that was making him see stars.

“Fuck…Gonna paint your insides with my seeds until they are leaking outta you…Gonna cum so hard…And you gonna be a good boy and make Roman cum in your mouth. Can you do that?” Seth’s voice was hoarse as he inserted two of his fingers inside Dean and started fingering his already loose hole. Dean bucked back into his fingers, seeking more. “So eager…always wanting more and more…gonna wreck this ass and you won’t ever complain…” Seth kept mumbling on, enjoying watching Dean making Roman come apart with his mouth. Roman was gripping at Dean’s head and his movements were rapid, indicating that he was near climaxing. Seth took a moment to admire the scene before he removed his fingers from Dean’s asshole and filled him with his dick. 

“Fuck…Ah fuck…” Dean’s mouth fell off of Roman’s dick as he was once again filled to perfection. Seth was nipping at his back and spine, making Dean’s head spin. Roman’s throbbing dick was leaking beautifully in front of Dean's face. “Move..please…fuck me like you mean it Seth..”  
  
“With pleasure.” Was all Seth said before he set a rough pace and started pounding into Dean. Dean was squirming in delight, letting out curses and moans that were further driving Seth wild. Roman was stroking himself, watching as Seth took Dean roughly. It was a scene he never got tired of watching. Something about the way Seth fucked Dean was so beautiful to Roman. It was raw and intense. Roman usually was more gentle with Dean. 

“Yeah…fuck his ass…our baby boy…made just for us…our little pleasure hole…Fuck I love you both so much…” And with that Roman was cumming in his hand, some of his seeds painting Dean’s face. Roman shuddered as Dean mouthed at his twitching spent dick. 

Seth’s thrusts were getting deeper and more intense by every passing second, and soon he was spilling his seeds inside Dean too. Dean was whimpering between them, tugging at his cock furiously and soon he joined his boyfriends in pure bliss.

“Fuck…We made such a mess.” Roman said after a couple of minutes. Seeking Dean’s lips to place a kiss there and then grabbing at Seth’s head to give him a kiss too.

“And you guys successfully ruined our movie night.” Seth pointed out but he was too blissed out to actually complain. 

“Fucker got to fuck the best ass in the world and he’s still complaining bout a damn movie. I gave you a full blown porno experience. Much better.”

Seth snorted at Dean and bit down on his shoulder, “First, best ass in the world? Your ego is too much. Second, I am not complaining. Just stating.”  
  
Dean pouted and looked at Roman with puppy dog eyes, “Ro, isn’t my ass best in the world?”

Roman shook his head and petted Dean’s head affectionately, “It sure is baby boy. Seth is just ungrateful.”

“And you are pussy whipped Roman.” 

“Ro, take me to bed. Seth, have fun spending your night on the couch.” Dean said and wrapped himself around Roman who stood up and carried Dean towards the stairs.

“Ah come on!!! Don’t you fucking lock the door on me assholes!”

“Watch us.” Dean said and Roman just chuckled. Watching in amusement how Seth’s eyes widened and he spurted out, “Baby, you got the best ass on the entire planet. Happy?”

“Bye bye Seth!” 

 


End file.
